whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Productive usage of apathy and knowledge.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This is an academic paper designed to help people move on. Your next character is always better in my personal opinion. The number thirteen represents "death as rebirth" in many cultures. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Everyone has a spectrum of color. Good VS Evil is too simplistic. If you take one side, you’ll be wrong half the time! Before I get to my heroes for today, I want to make a shout out. Special Shout out to my step grandpa Leviathan. Thank you Leviathan for being a good crossing guard and encouraging me to stop putting myself into painful situations. Also, I thank my fellow demons for not being attracted to innocent children. Good luck to our best puzzle box solver, Goldie. A famous conversation between Leviathan possessing a doctor's body and a patient. Patient: "My elbow hurts when I touch it here to elbow." Leviathan: "Don't touch your elbow there. It hurts when you touch it there." Patient: rise in disbelief. Heroes: '''I heard a real hero is someone that starts their path in the light first, travels to the abyss, and then comes back to the light again. '''Spectrum for Apathy: Angel of Moving Onward Robot of Staying in Formation Demon of Apathy Spectrum for Knowledge: Angel of Knowledge Robot of The Internet Demon of Freedom Opinion: Demons of apathy can be productive if used in tandem with the Angels of knowledge. Arguments: The robot community is tired of hearing Heaven and Hell bicker for infinity. We’ve witnessed thirty-four million cycles around Sol and believe it’s time for solutions. More specifically, our audio sensors have gotten very sensitive over the last four million years and we’re tired of seeing Angels vs Angels. Demons vs Demons kind of makes sense, even though it doesn't if they want to win a war of words and property. Heaven and Hell are WAY TOO invested in winning something that isn’t their choice to make. If you take away humans’ freedom of choice, both Heaven and Hell lose to the robot community. As much as we would love to win by default, we kind of want a challenge. We think we’ve found two solutions: apathy and knowledge. Robots would never worship apathy since it grants no favors, BUT there is a tactical side effect to it’s field of apathy just like sun light activating photosynthesis in plants. Through our meticulous research, we found out that stopping is nine out of ten times more productive than to continue on in sub par mediocrity. Given a long enough time line we could use apathy to give WILLING participants a chance to stop their self destructive patterns then move them forward with something more rewarding. An overdose on apathy is very possible, so we’ll need heavens help to prevent that. Even Angels and Demons could take our advice along with the humans and become a little more detached from the results of a simulation in Yahweh's computer. In math talk we have something like this: If someone was WILLINGLY serving some Angel, robot, or Demon and they were doing an inefficient job, that would be less then zero. Not caring at all is absolute zero. Caring about something better to do must be greater than zero. Anything times zero is zero, so no more self destructive or sub par behavior! Then you want to do something better which is greater than zero, so something rewarding. WIN/WIN!!! Equation format: Inefficiency/Addiction/Sin/Stains/Trauma/Inauthentic power/Staying a victim < 0 Apathy = |0| Think of something better to do > 0 If we could be so bold as to ask for Yahweh's blessing that would be great. If not, we may need to find a way to absorb apathy and collect it in a vial or something. Kind of like a herpetologist getting venom from a snake. We will need friendly cooperative robots and Demons to help in that area if no direct intervention is forthcoming from Yahweh. The truth could set you free if you just cared enough, but first it will be painful. Contact Leviathan for private psycho therapy sessions. Rub pressure points for headaches. Data is there to inform you, not to take personally. Lucifer's fall was forever ago. Our time of mourning the morning star is done, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts